My GSR Story
by gsrshipper9
Summary: This story has it all, lust, hate, passion, anger, sadness, and even love. mostly fluff but along the way they hit snags and bumps that threaten them and their relationship. will they make it through the bad times or will their efforts be futile? GSR
1. First touch

My GSR Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: This story as it all, lust, hate, passion, anger, sadness, and even love. This story is a big GSR story! No Character death no matter how the story twists trust me, I hate character deaths

The first call of the graveyard shift had just come in, a possible 419 in a rundown motel just off of Henderson. Grissom got the call and walked into the break room where everyone had been sitting for the exception of Sara. Grissom looked at everyone and gave them there assignments. Catherine and Warrick were the first to leave for Henderson. Nick and Greg soon followed, after getting some coffee for the road. Grissom decided that he should leave, although he wanted to wait for Sara. He got in his car and drove off in the direction of Henderson.

When Grissom got there he entered the motel room and Greg followed after him. Greg always tags along with Grissom. After an hour had past Sara still didn't show up for work. He tried to call her but she wasn't home and she didn't pick up her cell. He started to worry, although he knew that she was probably just preoccupied. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She usually calls if she's late.

"Grissom there are some fingerprints here on the desk." Greg stated, he then added "as well as a mystery substance." He looked at Grissom. Grissom had been staring out the window for some time now. "Grissom." He said louder.

Grissom looked over his shoulder. "Sorry I wasn't listening."

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine" Grissom looked at his watch. Thirty minutes has passed since he last tried to contact Sara. He looked at Greg. "What did you find?"

"Finger prints with some black smudges" he was a little annoyed at having to spell it out for Grissom. "Hey I wander where Sara is. It's not like her to just not come in to work. It's odd. I hope she's ok."

Grissom looked at him with a face that showed he was trying to hide his emotion at not knowing where Sara was. "Collect the smudges and get them to trace, and then lift the prints." He said trying to forget about Sara.

"Sorry I'm late Gil. I was… sleeping" Sara rushed in the house in a hurry.

Greg left the room and Grissom and Sara were left alone. "I need you to go collect samples from the bed." He said a little relieved yet frustrated.

"I really am sorry I was late" she walked over to the bed.

"Next time call if you're running late." Grissom said in a worried voice.

"Ok" she replied. She turned her head and with a smartass look on her face "you weren't nervous were you?"

He quickly looked away and with a nervous voice he exclaimed "No. Why would you think that?" Although he wanted to stand up and shout '_only a whole lot. You could have given me a heart attack!'_

"Oh no reason." She then collected samples from the bedding. "This must have been some party. There are at least ten different samples here."

"I guess the party was to die for." He said with a smirk look on his face.

They had been collecting evidence for about five hours until they decided to go back to lab to analyze it. When they got back to the lab Grissom couldn't help but keep staring at Sara. When ever she left the room he would always follow her with some lame excuse. He didn't want her out of his site. They tried putting the prints they lifted through codas but there were no hits yet. They put a plastic bag under the fume hood and didn't get even a partial. They realized that the killer probably wore gloves. Sara and Grissom went back to the crime scene.

They were working side by side with each other for only five minutes and he had this urge to just touch her. So he put his had up and caressed her cheek. She looked at him very awkwardly. He pulled his hand back and walked to the other side of the room. She went after him. She smiled. He opened his mouth and the words wouldn't come out. He tried to say _'I love. I want to touch you and hold you' _but all that came out was "sorry"

"What was that for" she uttered.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to-"

And before he could finish the sentence Sara had held his hands and their eyes meet. She leaned in and just as their lips barley touched he pulled away. He walked rather fast out the door. She quickly followed after him. "I'm sorry" she told him

"What should you be sorry for?" He took a big breath. He looked rather disappointed. "I started it"

"Why did you walk away then?"

"I…I…I-"

She cut him off "is it because you don't love me…"

"Well"

"Or is it that you don't want to love me?" he looked up. "Its okay" she walked back inside.

"Sara." He followed her into the house. "I can't…I don't really know how to deal with these emotions." He sighed "I can't help wanting to be with you. When ever I'm with you I want you but when I realize I can't have you…" she looked up being intrigued with what he was saying. "I hurt"

"The only way to take the pain away from your heart is to follow it." she expressed.

"If we did date what would happen? We would lose our jobs, over what, some fling?"

"I don't think this is just some fling."

"I've never had a lasting relationship; I usually date a girl that can give me what I need at that moment. I've never thought of a long lasting relationship before."

"Is that all you want us to be? A fling?"

"No, but I mean, look at us we are so different."

"What do you mean? We have the same job and we both enjoy working there."

"I know. Look at us though. Do you really want a man that is sixteen years older than you? I have grey hair and you have long flowing brown hair."

"I don't care about age. Do you? Is that the only reason you don't want to _date_ me?" she pronounced a little mad, and yet a little sad.

"No. When was the last time you actually had fun with an old man?"

"You don't exactly have a foot in the grave yet Gil."

"Sixteen years is a long time Sara. I just-"

And at that moment she kissed him on the cheek. He gazed at her. He opened his mouth and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. The first touch of her lips was electric. His mouth moved over hers softly. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. She moved a little at her excitement. The slight movement stopped the kiss. She opened her eyes and at that moment she could see the heat in his. She closed her eyes again and felt his arms around her waist. They leaned in for another kiss but at that moment heard a car pull up. Grissom let go of her at once.

"Hey guys. Did I interrupt you?" Brass voiced

'_Interrupted? What do you think? I was kissing Gil. You had the worst timing possible.' _ She thought to herself. "No" she finally told him.

"We were just talking over the case." Gil added.

"I'll make this quick then" brass declared "we have a new lead on the case. We are about to go get a warrant."

"On what?" Sara asked.

"The victim's boyfriend has a plane ticket to New York, tonight."

"Ok we will meet you at the police station in ten minutes" Grissom proclaimed. Brass then left. "We should go Sara. We have work to do."

"When are we going to finish this?"

"How about tonight. At dinner."

"It's a date." They smiled at each other as they got in the car.

"Why were you_ really_, late today Sara?"

Sara looked at him. "I went out last night and had a couple drinks so well…"

"You had a hang over?"

"Ya"

"Are you ok?"

"Ya. It wasn't that bad."


	2. Starting out slow

That night at dinner was magic. It was their first date. Gil couldn't believe he asked her out after years of admiring from a far. They really hit it off. After the date he was driving her home. They got out of the car when they reached her apartment. They stood there in front of her door for awhile when she asked him in for coffee. He came in for coffee but stayed for her.

"Gil?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad that you finally made the first move. I really have a good time with you. I am also glad you went against your ethics and went out with me?"

"Me too. I never thought we could have so much fun."

"If you want some real fun come here." He came closer to her and their lips crashed together. There was nothing hard or hurried about the kiss. She couldn't feel the floor under her feet all she could feel was his hands exploring her back, up and down. She put her arms around his neck pulling them closer, she felt her breasts hard against his chest. His hands cupped her hips and held her firmly. The kiss ended. At the end of it, all Sara could say was "wow."

"I know. It was amazing. I've never kissed anyone like that, nor have anyone do the same back." She gazed at him and he gazed at her.

After their first week as a couple they got pretty good at keeping their secret but they never thought about what they would say if someone suspected something. And they were not ready for what happened next.

The door bell rang. "I got it honey." He walked over to the door, it was Catherine. "Hi Cath."

"Hey Gil. What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Where's Sara?"

"Hey Cath I'm back here." Catherine walked past Grissom and back towards Sara. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question here is what is Gil doing here? I didn't disrupt anything did I?" She smiled sinisterly.

"No, we were just talking over the case."

"Why didn't you go to the lab and talk?"

"I had to pick something up and we are on are way to the lab."

"Why is Grissom here?"

"He was the one driving."

"We wanted to save gas, because I was already on my way to the store and it's just down the street from here." Grissom explained.

"Ok. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out, but I can see you are going to be staying at the lab late. I'll let you two get going. Bye Sara, Bye Gris." She walked out the door and Sara and Grissom looked at each other.

"Where can we get some privacy?" Gill whispered trying not to let Catherine hear.

"We could always take a vacation."

"How are we going to schedule a trip with the same dates? People are going to know what is going on here Sara."

"I have a trip scheduled for next week so you could take a couple of days off but not the whole time. I have had these plans for awhile. Or you could play sick."

"That's not going to work Sara. They can see right through me. They're going to know something is going on."

"So let them think something is on while we are gone and then we will show them that there isn't anything going on, even though there is."

"Ok. So when are the dates?"

"It's all week. Next week."

"I will take off Tuesday through Saturday then. Just incase. I'll be sick. So if they need me they can't call."

"Sounds good."

"We will have to stay at my house if that's ok. Just incase they come over."

"Sure, and until then we will put are relationship on hold so they don't suspect anything."

"Ya. But can I still stay here tonight?"

"We have to go to the lab with groceries. Remember?"

"Oh ya, how about ten minutes?"

"All right. Come here." she said with a half smile.

TBC Plz R&R!


	3. Greg

Only three days have passed and they had four days left until they could be together. They were so eager, they could barley wait for some alone time. When ever Grissom passed Sara he wanted to grab her and press her body against his. He couldn't resist the temptation. After their case was solved he went to the break room to give out new assignments. He put Catherine, Nick, and Sara on a rape case; he put Warrick, Greg, and himself on a 419. He couldn't stand to be with Sara, none the less work on the same case together without his emotions wanting to break free of him.

Grissom and Sara were left alone in the lab, other than the few lab rats there. Sara was in trace and Grissom passed by her without even a glance. She wondered what was wrong because he usually says 'hi' to her. She walked to his office and he was sitting at his desk just as she suspected. As she walked in he stared at her like she was the last person on earth he wanted to see. "Yes?" Grissom didn't even look at her. "Do you need anything?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok Gil." Sara stated.

"Ya. Why?"

"Well you're avoiding me Gil."

"No I'm not.'

"We haven't talked all day. I would like to know why." He stared at her and didn't answer. He had a disgruntled look on his face. "Gil!"

"I can't help but want you when ever I talk to you, or even see you in the lab. I need you. Since that first kiss I can't get enough of you." He walked over to her and knowing that his blinds were shut and the door closed he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. He gazed into her eyes not sure if he should kiss her, but then his mouth came down on hers. It was a very passionate kiss. His hands inched up her shirt. Their lips parted and their eyes met. "Sara" he managed to whisper out right before she moved closer to him putting his hands on her hips with a short gasp of air from her mouth he slid his mouth to her neck.

There was so much intensity in that room. His mouth sought hers hungrily. Then a nock at the door. "Grissom, may I come in?" In walked Greg. Luckily Grissom ran to his desk so it seemed that Sara and he were just talking.

"Yes Greg?" he said with a shortness of breath. Trying to catch his breath he then added "Do you need anything?" He was shocked to see Greg in the lab because he thought he went out with Warrick to the crime scene. He always likes to get out of the lab.

"Hey Sara. Grissom I wanted to talk to you … about the case." Greg said kind of nervous.

"Grissom, I got to go get back to work. Bye."

"Bye Sara. We can finish this talk later." Grissom said. She nodded and headed out the door. His attention went back to Greg. "What do you need help with?"

"It's not really about the case." Grissom looked at him awkwardly. "It's about this girl."

"Why are you asking me about a girl?"

"It's a girl at work. I wanted to ask her out. Is that ok?"

"Will it affect your work?"

"No."

"You can ask her out then."

"Really! I'm going to ask Sara out right now!"

_'Sara' _he thought. Greg left the room in a hurry trying to catch up with Sara. Why couldn't it have been some one else. He had to like Sara. He felt his jealousy shoot to a new level. He was so angry with Greg. "Sara will never go out with Greg." He told himself. "At least not while we are going out."

The next day he heard a rumor that Sara had a date with Greg. Grissom was walking down the hall where he ran into Greg. Of all people it had to be Greg. He wanted to punch him in the face, just get rid of him so Sara couldn't go out with him. All Grissom did was stare; lucky for Greg, Grissom wasn't the violent type. He nodded his head as if saying hello and kept walking. He went to his office and locked the door. He put his face in is hands and rested his elbows on the desk. There was a nock at the door but Grissom didn't want to talk to anyone so he didn't get the door.

He was in his room for at least an hour. While he was in there he started to work on his case only to stop in frustration to be thinking about Sara, the girl he had just been kissing, had a date, with a co-worker none the less.

He walked out of his office and saw Sara standing out side the break room. He walked over to the break room and as he did he pulled Sara away. "Sara, we need to talk." Grissom stated.

"About what?" Sara remarked

"There's a rumor about you going out with Greg. Is it true?"

"Well, I can't lie to you. It is true. But it's only a dinner."

"So your not… you know?" She looked confused. "You know… sleeping with him?

"No, never. You know I'm with you."

"Ya, I do. But why are you going on a date with Greg?"

"It's just dinner, it's not a date."

Grissom stared at her and smiled. He was happy that she wasn't going on a date with Greg. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "You know, I can't wait to be alone with you."

"I can't wait to be with you either." She pushed his shoulder in a jokingly fashion.

He leaned in to kiss her but then realized that every one was staring at them so he backed off and walked to his office relieved about Sara and Greg. He got back to work although he still thought about Sara.

TBC plz R&R!


	4. interruptions

Three more days past, it was finally time to be alone. Grissom called Catherine explaining that he was sick and needed her to become a/s (acting supervisor). After he hung up the phone the doorbell rang. He got the door and Sara was standing there. Before walking in she handed Grissom a bottle of champion. He stepped aside to let her in and gestured her to sit down. She sat on the couch and watched as Grissom put the wine in an ice bucket.

He offered her a drink but it was clear that she would rather have him. They were finally able to be together but all they could do was stare in each others eyes. Grissom finally reached his hand up to her cheek. She shivered a little and then put her hand on his. He took her jacket off and she smiled as he took it off her shoulders and carelessly through it on a chair next to them. He nibbled on her ear and sucked on her neck. He laid her down on the couch carefully and she ran her fingers threw his grey hair. She lifted is head and give him a big kiss on his lips. They were not going to go slow, though they tried, because of all the built in emotion that they hid since they meet.

He heard the doorbell. He didn't get it; he thought it was just some girl scouts selling something. He continued to kiss her succulent neck. She ran her hands down his back. The bell rang again. He got up and saw it was Catherine. He waved his hand at Sara motioning her to go hide. Once she was gone he opened the door fully and let Catherine in.

"How are you feeling Giss?" Catherine said sympathetically. She smiled looking around the room as if she was expecting some one to be there. "Do you need anything? I could pick something up for you."

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest." He replied.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. "Why aren't you in bed? You look like your expecting some one Gil." He looked a little nervous. "You look flushed. You should probably take a lie down. I better go, let you get some rest. Bye." Gil smiled.

The door shut behind her and Sara walked out of the bathroom. "So where were we?" Sara said trying to refreshen the mood. Grissom walked over to the kitchen.

"He opened the oven, "dinners ready. Why don't you go sit down at the table? I'll be right there." Grissom sat down and served Sara the salad and Cook vegetables he made.

"You cooked?"

"Yes I did."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well it's not that much." They started to eat. They couldn't stop staring at one another. "So" Grissom broke the silence. "How did the date with Greg go?"

"I can't believe you brought that up."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"It was ok I guess. It was fun."

"That's good. Do you want some more wine?"

She shook her head. She walked over to Grissom after she was done eating and stood behind him with her hands on his chest. "I want you so badly right now" she whispered into his ear. He put his fork down and stood up. He stood and faced her and he put his arms around her. "I'll be right back so hold that thought" she walked to the bathroom.

He was clearing the table when in walked Nick. "Hey Grissom." He walked over to the table. "You doing ok?" Grissom finished putting the plates in the sink trying to hide the fact that there was a second person there with him.

"Ya." Grissom didn't know what to say "You know what, I need some sleep so, I don't mean to be rude but, do you mind leaving."

"No not at all, just thought you might need something." Nick walked out the door; more like Grissom pushed him out before Sara had a chance to come out of the bathroom.

When Sara did come out of the bathroom Grissom had cleared the table and Nick had left. Grissom was sitting on the couch and looked confused. Sara walked over and sat next to him. "Who was at the door?" Sara said looking at Gil.

"Nick. He came to see if I needed anything." Grissom replied.

"You know this isn't the last time some one is going to come over."

"Ya, I know." He looked down at the ground with disappointment. "What are we going to do? It's not like I can just go away for the week."

"That's a perfect idea."

"What."

"We can go on vacation."

"I can't just leave. Besides where would we go?"  
"You're right. How are we going to spend the week in secrecy then?"

"What if we didn't leave," Sara looked up in confusion. "What if we stayed in Las Vegas?"

"What are you talking about?"  
"We could stay in a hotel. I would still be able to get to the lab if they called me; so they wouldn't suspect anything; and we would be together, alone. We could finally have privacy."

"That's perfect. When do you want to leave?" she looked at him very seductively.

"We should leave tomorrow morning. But tonight we will stay here." He Pulled Sara close to him. She kissed him gently on the lips. They went to the couch and started kissing. She pulled his shirt off. 'Ring ring' his phone went off. "Hello this is Grissom… Yes… I'm off duty today… I know but I'm sick… I can't go… I… yes but… I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Sara. "I got to go" he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. "The mayor is making me go to-"

She cut him off. "I understand, it's your job. You go ahead, we can get together tomorrow."

"You can stay here. I'll be gone ten minutes at the most."

Sara looked at Grissom, "Ok, I'll be waiting."

He grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind him. She stayed up all night waiting for him. When he got home it was almost midnight. He was gone for three hours. He felt so bad. He thought she had already gone home. He flipped on the lights and saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch. He went over to her and kneeled down next to the couch. He put his hand on her forehead pushing away her hair and kissed her on her forehead. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. He pulled the covers down and placed her under them. He couldn't get over the fact of how much he loved seeing her lay in his bed.

TBC plz R&R!


	5. Alone at last

The next morning when she woke up she was wondering what had happened last night and why she was in his bed. She got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen were he was preparing breakfast. She walked up and kissed him. He finished cooking and made Sara and himself a plate. He sat down and they started eating.

"I'm sorry I was gone so late. I didn't know that it would take so long."

"It's ok. Can I ask a question?" Grissom nodded. "Why was I in your bed?"

"I saw that you fell asleep on the couch so I put you in my bed and I took the couch. I felt bad that I was gone so long, that's why I made you breakfast."

"Well thank you but you didn't need to do all this." He smiled "So what are we doing today?"

"Well we could get our hotel room."

"Sounds good."

Grissom packed his clothes and they headed over to Sara's house to get her things. Before they left Grissom wrote a note that said that's he was going to a hotel while he was sick because he needed time off so he could relax. They got to Sara's house and as she packed Grissom could only think of what they were going to do when at the hotel.

They drove out to the Rampart and got a hotel room. They were so exited that they were finally alone. When they got into the hotel room they didn't even wait to unpack, they dropped their stuff on the ground.

Not much longer before he had her shirt off. Sara stared at him. Sara couldn't make a sound. And she kissed him slowly pouring out her soul to him as she did so. His lips were so soft, so gentle, and it was as if they melted into each other. As they embraced, Sara felt Grissom slowly moving them towards the bed. He laid back and pulled her with him onto the mattress, never taking his mouth from hers. She could feel his erection hard and hot on her belly, twitching with anticipation.

Eventually Grissom rolled them over so that he was above her, and lifted his head. They looked deep into each other's eyes and they both knew what the other was thinking. Sara parted her thighs and raised her hips to meet him as he slowly slid into her. It took a moment for both of them to adjust, but then they worked into a rhythm that had her growing closer and closer to orgasm. She caressed his shoulders and back, sliding her hands down to the firm muscles of his ass. He had a nice ass. She idly wondered why he hid it in those baggy trousers every day at work but the thought didn't last long as she felt herself climax hard.  
"God, Grissom…" She moaned. Grissom stilled for a moment until he could feel her walls start to relax and continued to kiss her, building again to a feeling that had her close to the edge once again.  
"Sara," he moaned as he finally came, a large eruption followed by several smaller tremors as his body shook from the effort. She had never felt better in her life. Eventually, Grissom raised his head and smiled back down at her. He rolled over and took her with him, gathering her into his arms and laying her head on his chest. With his heartbeat softly lulling her to sleep she drifted off, content.

Grissom had woken up and he watched Sara as she slept. He loved to see her sleep; it was the only time that she let her guard down and relaxed; even with him. He got up and found one of the bathrobes in the bathroom and draped it over himself. He went and sat at the foot of the bed. He stared at the ceiling happy that he finally got to be with Sara after so many years of holding in his emotion. He had never felt so relieved. He looked at her as she stirred in the bed. She softly opened her eyes and sat up.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Grissom slide himself to were his back was against the wall.

"No." Sara sat up and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy we finally got to be alone."

"Me too. I never knew that it would feel that good." Sara smiled at him. "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" Sara shook her head. He got of the bed and fetched a clean pair of clothes from his suitcase. He put his clothes on and put the robe back into the bathroom. He walked out the door and she sat up in the bed and looked around the room and she could smell the musk in the air.

Grissom walked back into the hotel room and set a bag on the table and sat down on one of the chairs and held his head in his hands. Sara walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She saw that Grissom looked stressed out.

"What's wrong Gil?" Sara sat down next to him and turned her chair so they were facing each other. "Gil, honey? Look at me."

"When I was out getting food I realized that we never used protection last night." He looked at her, "please tell me that you're taking birth control."

"Well, I stopped taking it when I stopped dating Hank." Grissom looked at her in disappointment. "But its ok, I'm not ovulating. Nothing will happen."

"Ok. From now on we are going to be more careful." Grissom pulled a pack off condoms out of the grocery bag.

"Let's go try them out." She walked him over to the bed and pushed him down on it. "Grissom."

"Yes."

"I… I lo… never mind." In her mind she thought about saying _'I love you Gilbert Grissom'_ but she couldn't bare to think about his reaction to these words. What if he didn't love her back? She didn't want to ruin these moments with those words. She didn't want him to leave, didn't want him to stop. She could only think about him leaving her. She tried not to but at that moment she had to start crying.

Grissom looked at her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothings wrong. They're tears of joy." Although he knew she was lying he didn't want to let her know this. "Why don't we go for a walk?" She thought that she could tell him everything on their walk, somewhere romantic.

She never did tell him but he told her that she was _the one_ and that was when she realized that if he loved her he would have said it. She knew this relationship wouldn't last but she wanted it to last as long as possible so she shut her mouth before she could make a fool of herself.

TBC Plz R&R!


	6. Staying in each others arms

The pair ran back to the hotel only stopping for kisses here and there. Once inside Grissom pushed Sara against the closed door and began to attack her neck, biting and sucking on the supple skin, as her leg crept up his to snake around his waist and pull him closer to her. His hand inched underneath her shirt and she sighed as he found the soft skin of her breasts and squeezed it with anticipation. She never knew he could be so exiting. She was grinding against him, reveling in the feel of how aroused she was making him.

"Oh God Sara," his mouth moved from her neck, stopping at her lips to kiss her deeply and then moved on to her ear. Kissing and licking the sweet skin underneath her ear lobe, he whispered, "You have no idea what you're doing to me...you...intoxicate me." His words fueled her fervor as she struggled to pull his shirt off of him. Finally she gave up and pushed him off of her, giving him a seductively evil grin when she saw the confusion in his eyes. She moved them into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, she removed her shirt and bra, while he eagerly licked his lips she began to work on his belt.

Never taking his eyes off of her, Grissom removed his shirt as she slid off of him taking his pants with her. Watching her strip down completely, he reached for her. She stood there for a moment in admiration of his body, his biceps and forearms rippled as he moved them to get hold of her. She grabbed his thick thighs with her long fingers and squeezed as her mouth descended upon him. Delighted in his reaction she teased his rock hard arousal with her tongue, slowly moving up and down, while he moaned for her. Pulling off of him she let her teeth graze his tip lightly and was happy to hear a hiss for her actions. She put the condom on then straddling him again she brought him into her and without waiting for his reaction began to ride him wildly. His head fell back and he groaned loudly as he matched her thrust for thrust. The air in the room was thick with sexual tension as they pounded into one another over and over until she fell forward and stilled, gripping his shoulders and calling out his name. Feeling her muscles constrict upon him he continued to plunge into her, trying to make it last, but finally he let himself go within her and he felt his soul being sucked out as well. Completely consumed by this being on top of him he had no idea of exactly who she was or what she wanted, but she'd taken him and now he was hers. She fell asleep on top of him and he slowly drifted of to sleep as well.

'Ring ring' their wake up call went off. This was their last day together. They had only a few hours left of their privacy. She answered the phone and hung it up before Gil could wake. She lightly lifted his arm and she tucked herself under it laying her head on his chest and fell back asleep. About an hour later Grissom's phone rang. He got up to get the phone but it stopped ringing before he could get to it. He looked to see who called him. It was Warrick. Sara was still asleep so he went out to the balcony and called him back.

"Warrick this is Grissom…yes hello what did you need… you need me right now…" he looked at Sara sleeping on the bed. He didn't want to leave her but they would have other trips together he thought. This couldn't last forever. "I'll be right there." He walked over to Sara and gently woke her up. "Sweetie, I need to go to work."

"What?" Sara sat up. She was a little mad because this would have been the best day.

"I'm sorry. There's this thing in the desert and there are bugs and well they need me."

"I know. It's ok." They got out of bed and started to pack. As they left their hotel room Grissom couldn't stop apologizing. Sara knew how important his job was so she didn't mind… so much.

The next couple of days at work Grissom and Sara tried to be together as much as possible. A week has passed and they have been inseparable since. Grissom called Sara into his office and she was pleased that they could have some alone time. Sara walked into his office and he was sitting at his desk. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She walked over to him. She looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"Come here" Grissom took her hand and guided her onto his lap. Grissom reached his hand up and gently tilted her chin towards him, placing a tender kiss on her lips. She moved her hands up to his salt and pepper curls pulling his face down to hers and plunging her tongue into his mouth, kissing him madly with desire. They continue to give gentle kisses with their eyes open, they kept the kiss light, lips touching, teeth lightly scraping.

Grissom brought his mouth down to her neck. He couldn't resist himself he was sucking and playing with her skin on her neck. He didn't know how good it felt to her. She loved when he played with her, teasing her neck. Grissom finally let her go. She kissed him back and walked out the door going back to work.

Sara was walking bye the DNA lab as Greg called her for the results from her case. They had been talking for a while when Greg noticed that Sara had a hicky.

"Sara, what's that?" Greg tilted his head as if trying to get a better look.

"What's what?"  
"On your neck." Sara put her hand on her neck to see what he was talking about. "Is that a hicky?!" Sara's eyes opened widely. "I don't remember you having that thing earlier today."

"Well… um…"

"Grissom's going to be mad when he hears you're seeing someone while on duty."

Sara sighed a little but than trying to cover her own ass said "don't tell him, please."

"Ok." Sara seemed really relieved

Sara smiled at Greg and walked out the door. She walked straight to Gil's office. She walked in and looked really pissed off.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Grissom stood up and walked over to her and shut the door. She tilted her head revealing the hicky he had given her minutes earlier. "Oh. Did I give you that?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"What's worse is that Greg found out."

"Does he know that I did it?"

"No. But you know Greg, he'll find out." Grissom walked back to his desk. "What are we going to do?"

"We will just have to be more careful next time." She smiled gave him a little kiss. She left the room and Gil was really frustrated about how everyone might find out about them. He laid his arms on his desk and thought about what to do.

For the next two weeks they played it cool, only kissing when they knew no one could see them but they were brisk kisses. They worked different cases and they didn't see each other after work unless with the other co workers.

They had a plan to go out to dinner with the group but when they got there everyone had to leave, so they were left alone. She knew he felt awkward being alone with her in public. She told him that they should go to his town house and he willingly agreed. They stood next to the counter in the kitchen until he finally turned her towards him, he couldn't take not touching her, and kissed her wildly.

His hands on her back then down her spine. His fingers lingering briefly on her hip and then dipping under the waistband of her jeans. Sara explored the planes of Grissom's back and sides even as his tongue explored the secrets of her mouth. She returned the favor and let her hands slide around to his belly, caressing, and lower. Grissom jerked, and then startled her by firming his grip and lifting her off her feet and carried her to his bedroom. Sara broke the kiss with a gasp of surprise, but he laid her down on his wide bed as though she would shatter if he moved too hastily.

She reached for his shoulders, but he knelt beside her and carefully undid her jeans, sliding them and her underwear down. Sara drew in a breath as the rest of her clothing left her body. Grissom's gaze was so intense that she could almost feel it brushing over her body.

He was kneeling over one of her bare legs now, her thigh rubbed against his sweatpants every time she moved and he had one hand on the bed by her shoulder and one on the other side by her waist. Sara supposed she should feel trapped, but she didn't. There was absolutely no hint of threat in his actions; instead, she felt as though he were memorizing her with each kiss.

Sara reached up with both hands, touching his face again, enjoying the contrast of smooth skin and silky hair. She stroked her fingers down his throat, across his chest, feeling his breath quicken. He didn't move as she undid his shirt and slid further beneath him and leaned up to kiss his breastbone, letting her mouth trail across in tiny gentle bites. Sara's hands found his abdomen, feeling the slightest tremble there, and then she realized that he was trembling all over--a fine tremor that could hardly be seen. She inched her fingers under the edge of his sweatpants and eased them down, going back for his boxers when the pants hit his knees.

He surged up to meet her, and she felt the weight of him between her thighs for only a second before he was sliding into her in a long slow stroke. She moaned into his mouth as he heated her from the inside out. Sara could see sweat gathering on his temples, but he held still. He groaned and buried his face in her neck, starting a slow rhythm, and Sara wrapped her arms around him, trying to get as close as possible.

Grissom thought that somehow nothing would ever feel better, more fulfilling, than this, the weight of Sara against him, the privilege of looking past the tumble of hair on his chest to the sheet riding low on her hips, the feel of her slow breath on his skin and the occasional, absent caress of her foot on his calf. His hand couldn't help relearning the texture of her shoulder blade every now and then. In a matter of minutes she had fallen as sleep. He loved to watch her sleep in his bed. He moved away heading for the bathroom and she muttered something. He stepped into the bathroom turning on the shower. Once the water was at the right temperature he stepped into the shower.

TBC plz R&R!


	7. Is it the end?

The phone rang and he was called into work. He went into the bedroom and saw that Sara was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he found some clean close and wrote her a note that said he went to work and to meet him there when she woke up.

When he got to the break room were Nick was waiting for him he realized that he hadn't had time to dry his hair. About an hour after getting to work Sara woke up. She got out of his warm bed and pulled the sheet from the bed wrapping it around her. She walked into the bathroom looking for Gil but he wasn't there. She walked back to the bed and saw the note that he had left for her on the bedside table. She read it and was mad at the fact that he had left her but at the same time she was happy that Gil had thought of her first and her job second.

She went into is bathroom and turned the shower on to take a shower. When she got into the shower she reached for his shampoo and as she lathered her hair with his shampoo. She was consumed with the aroma of his shampoo, the smell that was his. She closed her eyes and thought about last night, him on top of her, pounding into her with such force, she loved it.

She turned off the shower and dried off as she searched for her clothes, which the night before had been tossed frantically by Gil. She loved when he acted like an animal with her. She got dressed and headed out the door. When she got to the lab, after going home and changing, she walked over to Gil's office but he wasn't there so she decided to get to work. As she was leaving Greg saw her and walked over to her. Greg pulled her into the DNA lab and they had a little chat about the case but as she was leaving she turned around when Greg said "You should know better than to sleep with the boss"

"What?"

"If I didn't know better I'd think that you were with Grissom."

Sara smiled and walked off to go find Grissom. "Grissom" she shouted in a whisper as she caught up with him. Grissom turned to her as she said "I think Greg knows"  
"Knows what?" Grissom pulled her into his office.

"I think he knows about us."

Grissom looked at Sara as she was kind of disappointed. Grissom took a deep sigh and sadly he gained the courage to say "I think we should end this." Sara looked at him with sad eyes. "It's too risky to be fraternizing with the boss. We are going to get caught and I don't think that I can give up all I worked for, for some secret life."

Sara looked at him with tears building up in her eyes. "You never thought about telling anyone about us? You never wanted people to know about us?"  
"It's not that I haven't thought about it but…" Grissom couldn't find the words to describe what he was thinking.

"The reward isn't worth the risk."

"It's not that-"  
Sara quickly cut him off in anger "I get it. You love your job more than me. More than any woman at that."

Grissom looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what? Wasting my time or breaking my heart?" Sara stomped out of his office as everyone heard her slam the door. She was so mad that he would brake up with her because he was afraid some one would find out that they loved each other.

She stormed out to her car and she sat there for ten minutes to cool off. She walked back into the lab and no one dared to talk to her but when ever she walked into a room they would stop talking so she knew that they were talking about her. Everyone stared at her as she walked down the hall.

TBC R&R!


	8. A new beginning

Two weeks passed since Sara and Gil broke up but she still hasn't forgiven him. Grissom feels lost without her but hides his feelings and buries them under work. He tries to pretend that nothing happened but he can't forget how whole he felt when he was with her. In the middle of there breaking and entering case (that Grissom paired himself with her to try and apologize) Sara was standing over the broken glass from the window when she randomly ran out side to the bushes and threw up. Grissom, being the gentlemen that he is, ran out after her to see what was wrong.

"Sara, are you ok?" Grissom pulled her hair back behind her ears.  
"Ya. I don't know what came over me."

Grissom grabbed her arm and walked her to the grass and sat her down. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sara nodded and he lifted her up off the grass. He brought her over to the passenger seat of his Tahoe. "I'm going to drive you home."

Sara thought that she had the flu, but she felt a little better within an hour so she went to the doctor to get some medicine. She thought that he would give her some medicine and that would be it. The doctor did some tests and his result was that she was PREGNANT. She couldn't believe what the doctor was telling her. She new she had to tell Grissom but she didn't know how. She knew he didn't want this baby; after all he didn't want her. She needed time to think about how to tell him so she went back to work as if nothing was wrong.

It wasn't until the next day when she was alone in the break room with Catherine when she got sick again. She was really mad at the fact that she was sick and then sad at the fact the Grissom wasn't there to help her.

Catherine walked over to Sara "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I think I'm still sick."  
"Don't pretend like I don't know what's going on" Sara looked at Catherine "the mood swings, the sickness…" Catherine paused and held Sara's hand. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Well, ya I am." Sara couldn't believe that she had told Catherine this before Gil.

"Who is the father?" Sara looked away into the hall "Come on you can tell me. Is it Hank?"

"No."

"Then who, I don't remember you getting a new boyfriend." Sara didn't answer. "Ok, you don't have to tell me now, but will you tell me later?"

"Maybe." Sara got up and walked into Grissom's office. "Grissom" Grissom turned and looked at her and didn't want to talk to her; well he couldn't talk to her without feeling hurt. Grissom didn't acknowledge her standing in the doorway. "Grissom this is important."

"I can't talk right now."

"Grissom you need to hear this."

"Not now, maybe tomorrow."

Grissom walked out of his office but before he was three feet away from Sara, Sara shouted out "Gil I'm pregnant."

He turned and looked at her. "Did you just say that you were…?" Sara walked towards him nodding "You mean you…I…we…" Sara nodded has she stood right in front of him. "I'm gonna be a…" He put his hand on her face. She blushed and put her hand on his as they gazed into each others eyes. "Oh god Sara, I've never been so happy."

"So you really want this baby?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want my own child?" Sara smiled pleased with the news.

Forgetting that they were not alone Grissom hugged her. They heard an 'awwwww' coming from across the hall from the DNA lab. They let go of each other and walked away in different directions, extremely embarrassed.

The next day when Grissom handed out assignments him, Warrick, and Sara were on a team and Catherine, Nick and Greg were on a team. Everyone could tell that there was something going on with Gil and Sara but no one would guess that they were having a baby; not even Catherine. When Warrick left for the crime scene Gil told him that they would catch up later. Sara wondered why he didn't have them go straight to the crime scene but then realized why when Grissom brought her into his office. He stood strangely still, his eyes never leaving her face. Then, in one swift movement, his mouth landed on hers. His lips were warm and sexy and full of passion, and unrelenting. When he pulled her into his arms, she parted her lips, kissing him back with the fervor of a woman who had suppressed her desire for a man, this man, for way too long.

Sara pulled away. "We have to tell the others."

"Of course. We will tell them soon."

"So you want to tell them that we were together?"  
"Were? Aren't we still together?"

"You broke up with-"

"Oh that." Grissom cut her off. "Sorry about that. I was a real ass."

Sara smiled, "So you don't mind telling them that we are together?"

"No not at all."

"Come on we got to get to the crime scene."

Sara tugged on his sleeve motioning to go. Grissom stood still and didn't move. "Sara you can't go"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant; you can't go out into the field."

"Great, I can't even do my job now."

"It's ok honey. We will get through this."

After their case was solved people were wondering why Sara didn't go into the field so Grissom called everyone into his office. "I'm sure everyone is wondering why I called you here. Well it's about the rumors that have been going around about Sara not being in the field."

"Ya Gris what is going on?" Nick looked at Grissom.

"Well I think Sara should tell you because it is her news and it's not mine to tell." He chickened out.

"Sara what's up?" Greg asked worriedly

"Well…" Sara was holding back because she wanted Grissom to come out to tell that they were having a baby and say he was the father.

Warrick walked up to Sara and put his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, don't keep us waiting."

Sara looked at Grissom with her eyes but didn't turn her head. Grissom stepped back saying not to look at him with his eyes. "Well, I thought you should all hear this from me so you get the right facts. I will not be going into the field for awhile, I might not even be working here that much longer, but I'm going to try to work as long as I can." She stopped to look at Grissom, Grissom shook his head slightly.

"Is anything wrong?" Nick said hastily.

"Well I'm…" Sara smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great Sara!" yelled Warrick as everyone crowded her.

"Who is the father?" asked Greg

Sara stared at everyone waiting for Grissom to tell them. She turned around to look at Grissom but to her surprise he had left. "Well I might tell you that later."

After about half an hour every one left and Sara sat in Grissom's office waiting for him. Catherine came back and sat next to Sara. "Are you ok Sara?" Catherine rubbed Sara's back.

"Ya." Catherine looked at her knowing that she was lying. "It will all be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya."

"If you need to call me, my cell phone is on." Sara nodded and Catherine left.

Grissom walked back into his office and Sara was lying down on his couch. He bent over her to see if she was asleep, he brushed her hair out of her face and she opened her eyes. She sat up and Grissom sat next to her and pulled her next to him to hug her. She pushed away angrily. She turned her body away from him.

"Sara, what's wrong?"  
"As if you don't know"  
He put his hand up to her face and turned her towards him. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"How could you?"  
"What did I do?" He looked at Sara and he remembered what he did. "Was it that I left the party early?"

"You left before the party started!" She looked down at her hands in her lap. "It's not just that."

"What?"

"You told me that you were going to tell them that you are the father and that we are dating."

"What can I say, I got scared." Sara started balling. Grissom pulled her close hugging her. Sara rested her face in his chest. "Sara I promise that I will tell every one everything but I need time to prepare." He rubbed her back. "Come on" he lifted her head. "I'll take you home." He stood up pulling her with him. They walked out to the car and he put her in the front seat.

"Grissom" Sara looked at him as he got in the car. "I don't want to be left alone, will you stay with me?"

"Sure. I need to get some things from my house first. Ok?"

"Why don't we just stay at your house tonight?" Sara smiled. "I still have some of my stuff over there that will get me through the night."

"What ever you say."

They drove to his house and he helped her out of the car. They walked into his house and he flipped the lights on. She headed straight for the bed. "Are you tired Sara?"

"Nope" Sara said smiling seductively.

Grissom hurried to fallow her into his bed.

He slowly laid her on the bed and followed in sync. He kissed her lightly and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier, Sara. I hope you forgive me"

"Of course I do."

He quickly stripped her and himself and she was underneath him. His hands roamed the front of her, and stopped slightly at her stomach. "I can't wait until our baby is here." She smiled at him and he continued on his journey with his hands. He rubbed the inside of her thighs.

Sara's hands met his and she looked up at him. "Gil, please." She insisted and he understood everything. He slowly slid himself into her opening and they both grunted in response. His rhythmic thrusts rocked her body back and forth and she arched into him. She had forgotten how good it used to feel, although she was quite certain it had never felt this good.

Sara screamed his name when she reached her climax and Gil soon followed with a moan of his own. "I forgot how good you were." Grissom said panting.

"Why, thank you. You're pretty good too." They smiled at each other and Grissom lay next to her as she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for not leaving me tonight."

"Any time honey, any time." They quickly fell asleep together.


	9. Hank

Sara was now two months pregnant. You still couldn't tell that she was pregnant. She was working in the lab now, but she could only work part time. She was walking down the hall when Hank called her name from behind her. She turned around to talk to him.

When he caught up to her he was acting like he always does. "Hey Sara, I heard the news. Congratulations." He put his hand on her stomach and started moving his hand up slowly.

Sara pushed his hand swiftly off of her and nodded "Thank you" She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him "I really must go" He pushed her against the wall.

"We're not done yet." She tried to shake loose but he held her down, "Stay still you little slut."

"Let me go." She struggled to get loose, only to fail again. "What do you want?"

He leaned into her and whispered, "It's sad you know. You're still upset about me cheating on you so you have to go around sleeping with your boss."

"What?"

"You know I'm single now so we can get back together."

"Get off of me!" Sara shouted. Grissom heard her yell and saw that Hank was pestering her so he started walking over towards them.

Hank forcefully pushed his tongue inside Sara's mouth kissing her. "Hey get off of her!" Grissom yanked Hank off of Sara by his collar. Gil turned to face Sara. "Are you ok?" She nodded and before he could look back at Hank, Hank punched Grissom in the face forcing Gil to fall over onto the ground. Hank pulled out his gun and shoved it in Gil's face.

"You took her away from me. Sara was mine until you fucked with her mind making her believe that you love her, we all know all you wanted was her ass for yourself."

"Hank stop!" Sara pleaded.

"No." He shoved Sara up against the wall with his free hand. "You got her pregnant on purpose you bastard! You were afraid that she would leave you so you made sure that she wouldn't!"

Brass came running over with his gun drawn and pointed at Hank. Hank dropped his gun and Brass hand cuffed his hands behind his back. Brass handed Hank to another officer and they walked off. Brass watched as Sara fell to her knees putting Grissom's head in her lap.

"Are you ok Gil?"

"Ya I'm fine."

"I'll help you up." She helped Grissom up. "Gris, are you sure your ok, that's one big black eye." He nodded. Sara and Brass started walking Grissom to first aid when out of nowhere, Grissom passed out. "Grissom! Brass get some help!" As Sara put his head in her lap Brass stood there staring at his best friend passed out on the floor. "Brass now!" He ran off to get some help. "Grissom wake up, Grissom." She laid her head on his forehead and tried to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes, yet tears still rolled down her face.

Within ten minutes they were at desert palms. Sara was in the waiting room when she noticed a dark haired doctor come in. The doctor walked over to the receptionist and she saw them have a quick chat then the receptionist pointed over at Sara. The doctor walked over to her.

"Are you Sara Sidle?" he asked. Not knowing what she should say she nodded. "I am Dr. Paterson. I am the one who is going to take care of Mr. Grissom. Are you his daughter?" Her eyes widened. On any other accession she would have taken that as a compliment.

"No I'm his…" 'What was she' she thought "I'm his wife."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"What is going on with my husband?" She liked calling him her husband. "Is he going to be ok?"

"We don't know exactly what is wrong. Were you with him when he passed out?"

"Yes, I was"

"Could you tell me everything that happened right before he passed out? This way we would have somewhere to start to find out what is wrong."

"Yes. Well we were at work and…"

"You two work together?" He cut her off.

"Yes. Anyways, my ex-boyfriend came up to me and we started fighting. Gil came over to stop us when my ex punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground. My ex then took out his gun and aimed at my husband. Then…um… my friend Jim came over and he arrested my ex and my ex was taken away. Then me and Jim were walking Gil to get some first aid and that's when… when" She didn't want to say it but she had to, "When he passed out."

"Ok. Thank you. Would you be willing to sign a form to allow us to give your husband a C.A.T scan?"

"Why?" She knew that was a stupid question but she asked it anyways, she was not in any mood to make assumptions.

"He might have a concussion from being hit or from falling."

"Oh." She looked really sad. "Ya, I'll sign it."

"Thank you. I'll get you the forms." He walked off to the receptionist and came back with some forms. She signed them and then he was back to go check on Grissom.

After about half an hour Brass came running into the waiting room. He found Sara and went over to her. She was in a chair sitting in fetal position with her head in her knees. "Have you heard anything?" Brass said as he squatted down to Sara's level. "Sara?" He lifted her face to his. "Sara why are you crying?" Sara didn't try and hide her tears this time. Brass took her into his arms. "Sara, it is going to be ok."

Sara looked up at Brass. "Does everyone know that Gil is in the emergency room?"

"Yes. They are on their way now. Have you heard anything on how Gil is doing?"

"They think he might have a concussion from the punch or his fall." At that time everyone came into the waiting room and came over to Sara and Jim. Everyone asked the same questions. 'How is he doing, is there anything we could do to help?' ext. At that moment the doctor came out and walked straight over to Sara.

"Is there any news?" Sara asked.

"Yes." everyone sighed in relief. "Don't celebrate yet. He doesn't seem to have a concussion, but we think the reason that he passed out is because he has brain damage."

"What?!" Sara half screamed. "Are you sure?"

"Not yet but we are not ruling it out. We will not know for sure until he wakes up… if he wakes up." Sara started to cry again and Catherine hugged her. Catherine thought it was just her mood swings kicking in. "Is there anything that you left out of the story you told me?"

She lifted her head up. "No" The doctor walked back through the swinging doors. Brass took Sara's hand and walked her away from the group.

"Sara, there is something that I have to ask you. Is what Hank said true?" She looked confused. "I mean is Gil really the father?" Sara shut her eyes. "Sara" She opened her eyes only to see him staring at her.

"Yes, he is the father. You can't tell anyone though. Ok."

"I will not tell a soul." Everyone was sitting and talking, trying to cheer each other up. It was time for everyone to go back to work. "Sara do you need a ride to work?" Brass asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here incase anything happens."

"What about work?"

"I have some vacation time on the books so I'll use that."

"Ok."

Before she knew it, she was asleep. The doctor walked over and woke her up. "I'm sorry to wake you but I have some news about your husband and thought that you might want to know." She was worried from his tone.

"Is anything wrong?"

"We found out what is wrong. Well it wasn't his brain."

"Oh thank god." Sara sighed in relief. "So, what _is_ wrong?"

"It was only a case of stress."

"Why did he pass out?"

"This only happens with seven percent of people with stress. Has he been working a lot lately, like more than usual?"

"He has always worked like this. But he has been working a lot."

"Well with his job, and everything at home, and when your ex came into the picture he just couldn't handle it so he passed out. Would you like to see him? He is awake now. I don't know for how long because he is pretty drugged up."

"I would love to see him."

He led Sara down the hall and stopped in front of Grissom's door. He knocked on the door and peaked his head into the room. "Mr. Grissom, your wife is here." He pushed the door all the way open. She walked in and he shut the door.

"Hey honey" she said

"Hey yourself, Mrs. Grissom." He chuckled a little.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How have you been holding up?"

"Good. Who am I kidding I have been a wreck. They told me that you had brain damage and that you might not wake up. I almost died of fear. I was so relieved when they told me it was only stress and that you were awake."

"Take a seat" he patted the bed with his hand. "Come on I don't bite."

"Don't lie to me. Of course you bite, how else would I have gotten pregnant?" She laughed a little then sat down next to Grissom. He pulled her down next to him so they were both lying down. They snuggled each other.

"I love you, Mrs. Grissom." He smiled.

"I love you too, Mr. Grissom." She smiled and leaned into him and kissed him passionately. "So do you know when you get out of here?"

"They said hopefully tomorrow but we will see. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took some vacation time to help you."

"You could help me at work."

"No, no, no. You are not going to work for at least a week."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're in here because of work…"

"I thought I was in here because of stress." He cut her off.

"Work causes stress honey."

"So do you, maybe I should stay away from you."

"I am willing to take that chance."

The next day he was out of the hospital and Sara had Brass come pick them up because their cars were at the lab. Brass picked them up and dropped them off at Grissom's place. Brass told Sara that he would have Greg bring her car down. When they were in the house Brass went back to work and Sara led Grissom to the couch. He sat down and she went to get him some lunch in the kitchen.

She took out some sandwiches from his fridge and brought them over to him. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He went in for a kiss and she kissed him back. He laid her down on the couch and started to pull off her shirt.

"You're all I want for lunch." He said while catching his breath.

She pushed him off of her and looked him in the eye. "You know what the doctor said, no sex for one month."

"I know what he said but your just so dam irresistible." He kissed her neck as he pulled her up to sitting position. "So, do we have a date in one month?"

"I'll put it in my calendar." He continued to suck and tease her neck.

"Excuse me please." He got up off the couch.

"Where are you going? Do you have a hot date tonight?"

"Ya." She looked mad. "With a cold shower."

She laughed a little and jokingly punched his arm. "Come on you need to eat something" he sat back down and he put his arm on her thy. He tilted his head for a different angle and suck on the same spot on her neck as before. "I didn't mean me." He stopped and looked at her. He lent back over and laid her down on the couch. She put her hands in his hair and gently tugged on it. 'Screw the doctor' she thought. 'I want him now.'

He lifted his head when they heard the doorbell. She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey you two. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." It was Brass. "I thought I might bring your car over incase you needed to go anywhere."

"Hey Brass." He handed her the keys. "I thought that Greg was going to bring my car over."

"He was but he was out in the field and he might not be back for some time."

Grissom sat up on the couch. "Why don't you come in and we can have a beer, well you can have a beer because I'm not allowed to drink." Sara shook her head at him.

"No, I'm on the clock. Rain check." He started to head out the door when he turned around and looked at Sara. "Nice hicky, did _he_ give that to you?" He walked out the door as it shut behind him.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Grissom looked embarrassed. "I hope he doesn't find out that I am the father."

"Well…" He looked at her. "He knows already."

"You told him!"

"He guessed when we were at the hospital. He said he wouldn't tell anyone." She walked back over to the couch and sat down next to him. She brushed his hair away from his face. "He is the only one that knows. Don't be mad at him I was the one who told him."

"I'm not mad at him, but you're going to have to repay me with something."

"Hey, you gave me this hicky."

"So how bout I give you one to mach on the other side of your neck and we can call it even." He smiled a half smile. He bent over her and started to kiss the other side of her neck.

"Hold on, what if someone else comes over. They are going to notice, just like Jim did."

"I am willing to take that chance." He smiled at her. She put her arms around his neck and laid down on the couch pulling him on top of her. "I don't think that I can wait a whole month."

"Me either, but we have to try. You know what, I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can sleep over."

"We can't let anyone know I was here. I'm supposed to be on vacation, remember?"

"Come on, _one_ night."

"As soon as you tell everyone that we are together I can spend every night here but for now I have to get home. Call if you need anything." She walked out the door and he decided he was going to take a shower.

TBC R&R!


	10. The first appointment

He hurried up to finish his shower and rinsed himself off. He hopped out of the shower and threw a towel over his lower half. He was a little soar from his fall the day earlier so he went to his dresser to find pajamas. He opened his first drawer and pulled out some boxers, he bent down to reach the bottom drawer to get his pajamas. He opened the drawer but he didn't have any clean ones. He went to his closet to see if he had some in there but yet again he didn't find any. He was starting to get frustrated. He found a big shirt, that doesn't fit anymore because he lost weight, and pulled it over his head.

He walked over to his bed and fell over onto it ungracefully. He tried to pull the sheets over him but he hurt so decided to forget about them. He wasn't tired so he laid there staring at the ceiling. He decided that he should probably catch up on sleep while he is off of work so he shut his eyes. He was almost asleep when he realized that he hasn't eaten in two days. He tried to put it in the back of his head so he could eat after he slept but the more he tried to forget about it the more he reminded himself of it. He moaned as he got up and he walked to the couch where he had left his sandwich and he laid down on the couch, sandwich in hand. He grabbed the clicker and flipped on the T.V. He turned to the history channel and started to eat as he relaxed. He took a bite of his sandwich and he could just swallow it when he fell asleep with the white noise of the T.V. in the background.

He slept for a full eight hours until he was awaken by a nock at the door the next morning. He started to get up to open it but before he could get to off the couch, in walked Sara. He remembered that he gave her a key to his house and she gave him a key to her house. He was sitting on the couch when she came in and when he went to greet her, his foot squished the sandwich that had fallen on the ground the night before. She didn't walk over to him and greet him and that was a surprise to him, instead she put a bag of groceries in the kitchen.

"It is nice to see that you're eating." Sara walked over to him and picked up the sandwich that was on the ground. She noticed that he didn't have any pants on. "Did I interrupt you T.V. porn time?" She chuckled.

"I went in here to eat and I turned on the T.V. to the _history_ channel and I guess I fell asleep."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where."

"You promised me that you wouldn't forget."

"What di… oh… um… I didn't forget I just slept in."

"You haven't even showered yet have you?"

"I showered last night."

"You could have fooled me." He sighed. "I'm sorry honey, it's these dam hormones. They are making me crazy." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her for a hug and rubbed her back. "I hate being pregnant." She started to cry but then a mood swing. (Watch out Gil. Sorry it had to be said.) "Why did you do this to me, you hate me don't you?"

"Of coarse not, I'm too afraid of you to hate you" He laughed a little, but he doesn't think that she got the joke. "I was just kidding sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too" She pulled his hair lightly so they came face to face and she gave him a very, very passionate kiss. She pushed on his head so they could kiss deeper and be closer. "Come on, we got to go. We don't want to be late do we? We were late last time, and Candice was mad. After all we got these birthing coach lessons so we could be ready for our first child."

"Let me get dressed, or get pants on at least." He walked into his room and changed his shirt and got some clean pants on.

He came out and they were off to their maternity lessons. When they were there they got a lot of new information. Candice (the teacher) came over and could tell that Sara was stressed out. "Honey you seem really stressed out." Candice bent down to Sara.

"Ya I am."

"Have you two had sex lately? It is ok if you haven't because some people stop when their partner gets pregnant because it turns them off."

"We haven't had sex in about a week."

"It's not that she doesn't turn me on it's just…"

He was cut off. "Don't make excuses with me. Now if you had sex at least once every other day it will take the stress away, from both of you." She looked at Gil when she said that last part. She walked back to the front of the class to continue teaching the class.

"We are ok right. I mean we only have a couple weeks until I can have sex."

"Ya but you heard the doctor, maybe I should get sex from someone else."

"Sara"He warned.

"Yes maybe from Greg Sanders."

"That's it." He pulled her into him and gave her a 'vicious' kiss.

After an hour passed, their class was over and they went to Grissom's house. Gil went over to his couch and collapsed. Sara walked over to him and kissed his forehead. He quickly fell asleep and she was off to her house. She took a shower and then she found her nighty and slipped under her covers and went to sleep.

TBC plz R&R!


	11. Regret

The next couple of days went as usual. He now had one day left until he went back to work and Sara went back to work the day before. That day Sara was going to check up on Gil like she usually does. She drove to his house and parked the car. She could see Brass's car in the parking lot. She took her keys out of her purse and started towards the front door. She noticed that the door was half open so she put her keys back in her purse and started to push the door open but stopped when she heard Jim and Gil talking. She leaned into the door slightly to listen to their conversation.

She heard Jim talk first. "So, I bet you're excited to have a baby around, huh Gil?"

"I don't know Jim" Sara was shocked at his words.

"What do you mean? Are you regretting getting Sara pregnant?"

"Well… I don't know. I don't know if I want a kid around. I'm way too old to start a family." Sara started to cry when she heard him say that. She couldn't let them know she was listening so she went to her car where she started to sob before she started the car and drove home.

Later that night Gil got worried because Sara didn't come over and he couldn't reach her home phone or her cell phone. He got in his car and drove himself over to her apartment. He got out his key and opened the door. When he walked in he could hear her crying in her room. "Sara?" He walked to her bedroom door which was shut. He pushed it open "Sara?" he said a little bit louder. When he got in he realized all her bedroom lights were off but he could just make out her figure on the bed. "Sara are you ok?" She didn't answer. He walked over to her bedside table and turned the light on. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about sweetie."

"Don't sweetie me you bastard." He put his hand up to her cheek. She quickly got up and moved away to the other side of the room. "Just get away from me!" She yelled.

"Sara, what the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted back. He walked over to her.

"Just stay away from me!"

"Give me one good reason to!" Sara turned away from him and faced the wall. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you. Do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"You don't want this baby do you?" She said calming herself down.

"What?"

"I heard you and Jim talking earlier today." She turned around to face him.

"Oh… you heard that?"

"Ya. So why don't you want this child?"

"It's not that I don't want the child it's just that I'm scared to have a kid around the house. I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to be there for our kid because I'm too old and I'm afraid that…" He stopped talking.

"That you'll be like your dad, never there, never taking care of you. You have nothing to worry about."

"But I mean look at me, how are you going to explain that I'm sixteen years older than you to our kid?"

"So you don't want this baby?"

"I don't know what I want yet to tell you the truth." Grissom stood up and walked to the back of the room and rested his eyes on the wall in front of him.

"You know what Grissom, if you don't want this baby just tell me now! Because if you don't want this baby you don't want me!" She was shouting again. Gil hated when he made her mad. Sara walked over to Gil.

He turned around to face her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sara"

"Get out!"

"Sara we can talk about this."

"I'm done talking, just get out!" She shoved him off of her and he was forced into the wall, a picture on the wall was knocked off and it shattered on the ground by their feet. He bent down to pick up the broken pieces but Sara was still yelling at him so he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and he cut himself. She literally kicked him out and she slammed the door. She leaned against it and slid down into sitting position and cried a long, hard cry.

Plz R&R TBC!


	12. Bruised ego

The next day at work was awkward for Gil because it was his first day back and everyone was asking if he was ok, but the only things he could think about was apologizing to Sara and he hoped no one would ask him why his hand was bandaged because he wouldn't know how to explain it. Of coarse people asked about his hand and he would answer 'I hit something.' It was short but it got them off his back.

When Sara walked into work Gil was shocked when he looked at her. Sara, his Sara, was covered with bruises. She tried to cover them but they were visible from a mile away. She walked into the break room were everyone was sitting. They just stared and Sara knew that they were staring at her. Sara got her coffee and sat down in the chair closest to the door like nothing happened. No one said anything and she was relived but then Catherine had to open her big mouth. "Sara, I hate to be the person to say this, but it looks like no one else is so I'll ask. What happened to you? You look like you were hit by a train."

"I don't want to talk about it." Gil walked over to the break room and scared Sara so much that she fell out of her chair. Gil bent over to help her up but she resisted his hand. "I got it." she said very rudely. She walked to the other side of the room and stood in the back.

"Sara I want to see you in my office." She stood there not moving. "Now!" He didn't wait for her to answer this time he just walked to his office knowing that she would fallow.

Sara walked into his office not much longer after he did. She shut the door behind her but didn't dare sit because she didn't want to stay long. He walked up to her and took off her sunglasses that were covering a big black eye. "Sara, what happened?" He said sympathetically. He took off her jacket to reveal more bruising. "Sara, you're a wreck."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I do Sara. Who did this?"  
"My brother." She looked down at the floor. She quickly lifted her face to his "You can't tell anyone."

"You have to do something about this."

"No!" She screamed that so loud that the whole lab could hear her. "I mean… I can't. He is my brother."

"I don't care about him, I only care about you. Sara..." He looked worried when he said her name. "…What about the baby?"

"What do you care?"

"It's my fucking kid too. I deserve to know." Gil was really frustrated.

"You're not going to help raise my kid Gil."

"So it's ok?"

"Ya."

"Sara…"

"Goodbye Gil!" She walked out of his office slamming the door and everyone watched her as she left to the parking lot. No one dared to go after her.

Grissom went and sat down at his desk very bumfuzzled on what to do. Nick walked into his office and sat down across from him. "Gil what is with you and Sara?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you get punched out by Hank, then Sara goes on vacation when you're recuperating, then your hand, and Sara's bruising; and now you're fighting in the lab." Grissom lifted his head to face Nick. Nick looked deep into Grissom's eyes. "Were you the one who hit Sara?"

"No. No way Nick."

"Well you did say you hurt your hand hitting something, and you scared the shit out of Sara when you came into the break room earlier." Gil turned away. "Gil someone hit Sara and you know who it is! Who is it god damit!"

"I…uh… can't tell you."

Nick stood up "You bastard! You sick son of a bitch! How could you hit Sara, or any women at that?!" Everyone heard him because Grissom's door was wide open and they looked at Grissom's office, surprised at what they heard.

"I didn't hit her!" He yelled back

"Oh ya, then who did!"

"Her brother hit her!" Nick stopped talking unable to speak. He couldn't believe he just cursed out his boss because he thought that he hit someone. Nick sat down. "I could never hit her, and how dare you accuse me of hitting her." He was quite when he spoke. "I couldn't tell you because she didn't want me to. I had to tell you though because I couldn't bare the fact that someone thought that I would ever hurt her."

"Gris I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying."

"No you didn't."

"Put me on one week leave, no pay."

"I'm not going to do that because I know you were just looking after her. I would have done the same thing." He looked at his watch. "Did you see where Sara went? I have to apologize."

"She went to her car." Gil left in search of Sara as Nick sat in Gil's office a little bit confused, and a little bit embarrassed.

Gil walked out side and looked for her car. He was in luck, she hadn't left yet. A tap on her window startled her and she bolted up, looking at the window with wide eyes. "Sara?" he asked and tapped on the window again.

She hesitated for a second before pressing the button to roll down the window, having no idea how to explain her presence in the car. He looked at her, and for the first time in days she had a feeling he was actually seeing inside of her. She looked away, her finger moving to press the button and let the window close.

"Come on," he said softly. She looked back at him and opened her mouth to object, to find some way to explain that she was fine. "Just this once," he continued, smiling gently at her.

She nodded, closed the window and turned off the ignition. Her hand moved towards the handle, hovering over it for a few seconds, seriously contemplating restarting the car, driving away, and adding this to the list of incidents they didn't discuss. He tapped on the window again and she sighed before exiting the vehicle. She raised an eyebrow when they didn't walk straight back into the lab to talk in his office. Instead he walked her over to the little bit of grass in front of the lab and sat her down. He lifted her face with his hand and looked into her eyes. They sat there for a good five minutes before she started to cry again. He pulled her into him and she rested her head under his chin. She cried and cried into his shirt, soaking it in the process.

He stood up, pulling her with him and walked them into the lab. If it wasn't for Gil holding her up she would have collapsed to the ground. Everyone stared at them as he walked her into his office. He sat her down on the couch and crouched down in front of her. He wiped the tears from her eyes and the whole time they sat in his office she would not look at him. "Sara, I'm so sorry." She didn't look up. "Sara, how can I show you how sorry I am? I feel like an asshole for what I did." She finally looked up.

After a long silence she spoke. "You can't expect me to forgive you for everything. You lied to me Gil, you lied about the most important thing in our… my life." She was quick to correct herself. "There is nothing you can do to get back in my life."

"Don't say that Sara. I swear if it is the last thing I do I will make it up to you. Even if you don't take me back, I will make it up to you." Sara got up and left his office, and without a sound closed the door behind her. Everyone was standing out side of Gil's office trying to listen to their conversation. They walked away when Sara glared at them. Grissom stayed in his office trying to think of a way to make everything up to Sara. After an hour Grissom knew what he was going to do.

TBC R&R!


	13. Forgivness aka Telling everyone

Grissom called a meeting and everyone was sitting in his office accept for Sara. They were all waiting for Sara when she walked in and Grissom lead her to a chair. "Sorry I was late. It is kind of hard to walk fast when your three months pregnant."

"It's ok Sara. So I'm sure everyone is wondering why you are here."

"Is this about what happened to Sara?" Greg asked.

"No, it's not. We are not going to talk about that ok." Everyone nodded. He walked over to the chair Sara was sitting in and put his hands on the back of the chair. He pulled Sara out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. Everyone was confused, even Sara. "Well, I'm the father." Everyone gasped. "Yes, Sara and I have been dating for five months. Actually this is our anniversary."

Sara turned around to face him but stayed in his grasp. "Gil!" She was happy. She pulled his head down to hers giving him a kiss. She stopped when she noticed that everyone was watching.

"Happy anniversary Sara." She smiled. "Will you take me back?" She nodded and gave him a hug.

"Congrads Gil, I didn't think you had it in you. Literally." Nick said while Warrick and Greg laughed in the background.

"So when did you to… well get together?" Warrick asked.

"Well it was about five months ago. It was on a case in Henderson, actually everyone worked that case, it was the 419, the suitcase case. Well that's when Gil here made the first move."

"And you kept it secret the whole time?" Nick asked.

"Wait you went on a date with me after that case." Greg looked at Sara. "So it didn't mean anything?"  
"Greg, Greg, Greg. It wasn't a date. We just had dinner." Sara shook her head. Everyone laughed. She turned and looked back at Gil. "So, why did you do this?"

"I told you I would make it up to you, didn't I?" She smiled and he tilted his head towards hers. "So, your house or mine tonight?" He whispered.

"How about your place?" It was a more of a statement than a question. He nodded in agreement as Nick and Warrick pulled him away from Sara to talk. Catherine and Greg walked over to Sara. "So. Now you know why I couldn't tell you who the father was."

"I'm happy for you Sara. You and Gil are _finally_ together." She chuckled a little. "So, you want to go out tonight to celebrate? I know you must be craving something."

Sara looked over at Gil who was with the guys and they were ragging on him. "You know what; I think I'm going to stay home tonight." Grissom looked over at Sara and their eyes met. They smiled and they looked away. "I hope you understand."

"Of course I do. You're craving a man." Greg was a little embarrassed at that so he went over to talk to Gil. Catherine followed and patted Gil on the back. Sara went and sat down on the couch. She felt like she was going to be sick. Gil noticed she didn't look good and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" He put his hand on her forehead. "You don't look good honey."

"I feel a little sick. You know morning sickness."

"Come on I'll take you home." He lifted her off the couch and walked her to the door. "I'm going to take Sara home, she doesn't feel well. I'll be back soon. There is one more thing; you can't let Eclie find out, he'll have a field day with this." They nodded and he walked Sara through the lab with his hands on her shoulders the whole time. As soon as they got outside she ran to a bush and threw up. They got into his car. "You doin' ok?"

"Ya, I'll be fine as soon as I get home." She put her arms across her stomach and moaned. Her eyes were closed. He put one of his hand on her forehead, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Sara, I'm going to stay with you for an hour or two to see if I can't take care of you."

"You don't have to do that." She moaned again.

"I want to." He got to her house and walked her in. He brought her to her room and turned on the shower. He picked out some pajamas for her and laid them out on the bed. He heard her get into the shower and he snuck out to the kitchen. There was nothing that he could eat, because she either ate it already or it was tofu. He walked into her bathroom and asked if she needed anything from the store. She gave him her shopping list and he was off.

She got out off the shower and put her pajamas on. She laid on her bed under her sheets. She still felt sick so she tried to think of something else. Grissom got to the store and walked around trying to find all of the things Sara asked for. _'She has some weird requests.' _ He thought. He finally got to the check out line; it was pretty long for this time of night.

Sara woke up to a knock at the door, it was Gil. He walked in and set the groceries down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he replied with one of his own on her lips. She helped him put the groceries away and she now had no room in her refrigerator. They were on their way to the bedroom when there was a knock at the door. It was late; they didn't know who it was. Grissom walked over to the door and looked threw the peep hole.

"Who is it sweetie?" Sara was scared and walked behind Gil.

"It's Hank." He didn't want to answer the door but he knew if he didn't then he would never go away. He opened the door slightly but when he did Hank burst in pushing Gil to the ground. Sara screamed and helped Grissom up fast. Grissom pushed Sara back to protect her. "What do you want Hank?"

"I want you dead, Mr. Grissom." He spoke slowly, as if he was drunk; which he probably was. Hank pulled out a gun and walked towards Gil and Sara.

"Put the gun down Hank."

"No." He pulled the trigger and shot a bullet right into Grissom's chest. He fell to his knees.

"Gil!" Sara bent down to him. Grissom found his inner strength and got up. He had to protect his love. He tried to pull out his own gun but before he did Hank shot again. This time hit him right in the heart. He fell flat on his face.

"Don't move Sara." Sara stood there crying. "If you move I will kill you too."

Sara quickly took out her gun but she didn't shoot. They stared at each other. "Put the gun down Hank." She could barley get the words threw her tears. "Put the gun down." She could barley talk above a whisper. Hank took one step closer and she fired. She shot him with every one of her sixteen bullets, right in the chest. He fell to the ground dead. She went to Grissom's side. "Grissom!" He was dead; his blood all over her. "Gil! Wake up! Gil. Gil please."

"Sara wake up." Sara shot up from her laying position. Sara was crying and all sweaty. "It's ok sweetheart, it was only a dream." Grissom was lying on the bed next to her, very much alive. Sara fell over into his arms and cried.

"Gil. I love you."

"I love you too Sara." He didn't let go of her. "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamed that Hank came over and he shot you and you died, then I had to kill him. I was kneeling down with you and I was covered in your blood…"

"I'm still her honey. I will never leave you." She sniffled and stopped crying.   
"How did you know to wake me up?"

"I was sleeping when I heard you yelling in your sleep. I saw that you were covered in sweat and was crying uncontrollably."

"Thank you."

He smiled. He looked at the clock next to the bed. "It's late, and I still have to go back to work."

"Please don't leave."

He smiled at her. "I will call and tell them that you are still sick and I'm going to stay and take care of you." She smiled and wiped away a tear that formed in her eye. He picked up his cell and called Catherine. They all understood because of the circumstances. He hung up the phone and went back to cuddling with Sara.

"I can't wait until we can finally have sex again." She rubbed her hand over the front of his pants.

"Me either but I'm good just being with you." He took her hands in his and kissed them. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. He snuggled closer to her and she laid her head down on his chest. She closed her eyes and thought to herself 'how could I be so lucky, I have the man of my dreams and I am carrying his baby'

"Sara, I was just thinking that I am so lucky to have you." She laughed a little.

"Me too." He smiled at her. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

TBC! Plz R&R!


	14. Icky Ecklie

Sara sat in the break room with Catherine with a cup of decaf and a bar of chocolate sitting in front of her. Sara opened the chocolate and took a huge bit from it. "Oh, wow." Sara said as she leaned back in her chair. "Thanks for the chocolate, Catherine."

"It was my best friend when I was pregnant with Lindsey. I thought you might enjoy it." Catherine answered taking a sip of her coffee.

"I sure do." Sara took another bite of her candy and smiled. Her smile fell when Ecklie made his way into the break room.

"Aw, Sara, here you are. I've been looking for you." He turned to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "I need to talk to you." He turned around and looked at Catherine. "Alone?" She left without a word. "Good."

"What's this about, Conrad?" She didn't move from her chair.

"Well…maybe we should talk in my office." He told her.

"Here is fine." She replied coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with a certain boss of yours." She put her coffee down and stared at him blankly. "I guess that means you know what I am talking about. So you two are dating?" She nodded silently. He took another sip of coffee. "I also heard that you and he are expecting a child soon, am I right."

"Yes."

"Thank you." He put his coffee down and headed for the door.

"Wait." He stopped and turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"It is against policy to fraternize with a subordinate. So it is my job to take charge and fire, Gil."

"You can't fire him." Sara stood and made her way over to him.

"He has a relationship with his employee."

"What if I quit?" She blurted out.

"Well, I guess that would work." He worked it out in his head. 'With no Sidle, Grissom will become agitated and probably quit also. This is better than I thought it would be. No Sidle or Grissom.' He thought with a smile on his face. "I will expect your paper work by tomorrow. He started to walk out and turned around one more time. "Oh, and congratulations on binging pregnant and all." He walked out of the break room and Sara sat back down.

She shoved the remaining chocolate in her mouth before standing up and walking to Grissom's office. She opened his office door and he looked up from his paper work. She always thought he looked sexy when he would look over his glasses at her. She let a small smile show and shut the door behind her and locked it.

He got up from behind his desk and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. "Mmmm, Chocolate." He said as he pulled away from the kiss. He smiled at her and she looked at the floor. "What's wrong, honey?" he brought his hand to her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "Sara?"

"Gil, I've been thinking." She stepped away from him and turned to the door. "I think-" She faced him. "-I should quit."

"What? Why?" He walked over to her.

"I think I should spend time with our child, and I can't do anything now, so I think it is the right time." She didn't look him in his eyes. She couldn't lie o him.

"If this is what you want then fine. But please tell me the real reason you want to quit. Tell me and I will be behind you one hundred percent."

"Gil, if I don't quit then Ecklie is going to fire you."

"You shouldn't have to worry about my job."

"What am I supposed to think? The reason you wouldn't date me in the first place was because of your job."

"Sara, no. the reason I didn't ask you out earlier was because I was scared to death of the power you had over me." She smiled at him and he looked her in the eyes. "Sara, I can't let you quit over my safety. I will take care of everything."

"Gil, no."

"Don't worry; you shouldn't be worrying right now." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Now, I have to get back to work. You, too, Sara." She walked over to the door and he sat behind his desk.

She unlocked the door and looked back at him and smiled. "I love you."

He looked up at her and smiled back. "I love you, too." She opened the door and left his office.

The next day Ecklie barged into Gil's office. Gil and Sara pulled apart from their kiss. Shock and embarrassed Gil walked behind his desk and offered Ecklie a seat. Ecklie sat in one of the seats on the opposite side of Gil's desk. "Sara, you should sit down, too." Ecklie said. Sara took her seat next to Ecklie. "Why haven't I gotten her resignation forms yet?" He aimed his question at Gil.

"I'm not letting her quit."

"I am forced to take action then."

"Yes, but you can't fire me." Gil said plainly getting a confused look from both people sitting across from him.

"And why not?" He asked smugly.

"The rules say you can only fire me if it affects our work. This hasn't affected our work." He motioned with his hands to show him and Sara.

"I just saw how it affects your work. You were kissing in your office, _at work_."

"If my clock is right, we still have three minutes before the start of shift." He looked at the clock on his wall.

"The rules clearly state that you may not date a subordinate. The rules state, I can only fire you if it affects your work, is if you are of the same rank."

"Then I can give up my position of supervisor."

"If only it were that simple." He handed Gil a paper from his jacket pocket.

"What's this?"

"You are fired."

"What." Sara said from her spot next to Ecklie.

"You can't fire me. We haven't done anything wrong. Ask Barry Fisher. He won't let you fire me, or Sara."

"To bad he is away on vacation, and won't be back until next week."

"Then you can't take any action until he comes back."

"That is were you are wrong." Ecklie stood up, Gil and Sara followed. "Gil, you are on paid leave until I can work this out with the lab director. For the next week you are not aloud within one hundred feet of this building."

"Ecklie-" Sara started but was cut off by Ecklie.

"No exceptions." He walked to the door and before he left he said, "Enjoy your vacation," with out looking back.

"Gil…" Sara walked over to him. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't that bad. I will be back at work in a week, and a vacation would be nice."

"Gil, are you serious."

"Ya," He took Sara's face in his hands. "You can tell Catherine that she is to be A/S. if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Here are the case slips." He handed her the papers. "I have to pack up." He gave her a kiss. "I'll see you after shift." He planted another kiss on her lips. "Don't be late; I'm sure everyone is waiting in the break room for their assignments." He moved to his desk and opened a drawer. Before she left he added. "Don't stay too late after work, I'll be waiting for you."

She turned around. "I love you."

"Love you, too." They smiled at each other and she left to the break room with a sad look in her eyes. She felt guilty for getting Gil suspended.

TBC!

A/N" I hope you liked it! R&R for me please!


	15. Getting Down to Business

My GSR Story

Chapter 15- Getting Down to Business

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I hope it was worth it though. I am trying to finish off my stories so I hope that this will be finished soon.

"What do you mean Gil is suspended?!" Catherine shouted.

"Ecklie suspended him for a week." Sara explained.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because we're dating." Everyone just looked at her. "I have to get back to work." Sara left the room and went to finish her paper work.

"I think we upset her, guys." Greg said.

"I think she feels guilty. She feels like she is the reason Gil got suspended." Warrick said.

Nick took a deep breath, "Why don't we get our cases out of the way and we can take her breakfast after shift."

"That's a great idea, Nick." Catherine said. "Come on, Nick and Greg, you got a DB in the desert, and Warrick you are with me."

"What do we have?" He asked but didn't get an answer as she was already headed out the door. "Let's get to it, guys."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(5 hours later)

Sara was in the print lab helping out with a case from swing. Ecklie came in to the print lab when he noticed Sara sitting in there alone. "How's Gil?" He asked.

"Go away, Ecklie. I am not in the mood." She continued trying to match the prints.

"Oh, sure, I understand. We'll talk later." Ecklie smiled and got up to leave.

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

Sara stood up and moved so she was in his face. "You come in here just so you can push my buttons."

"Sara, sit down."

"No. I want to know why you came in here in the first place."

"I just asked a question."

"Why?"

"I wanted to know."

"The hell you did."

"Sidle, you are out of line."

"I'm out of line? What do you call what you did? You came in here just to get a rise out of me. And congratulations, it worked."

"Sidle, sit down." He put his hands on her shoulders to lead her to the chair.

She hit his hands away. "Don't touch me." She pushed him away.

"Sidle, you better watch yourself or you and Gil will be out of the job, permanently." Sara started to walk out of the room. "I don't see why Gil would sacrifice his job for you." Sara tried to hold her tears back, she hated her hormones.

"Shut up, Ecklie." She was not going to cry over something he said.

"Maybe you should calm down before you speak to me again." Ecklie left and smiled to himself.

Catherine walked over to her and noticed she was crying. "Sara, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go home early today."

"Do you need a ride? I can give you one if you need."

"Ya, that would be great."

"OK, let's go."

Once they got to Sara and Gil's home Catherine gave Sara a hug and pulled out of the drive way. Sara walked into the house and Gil came down stairs and looked worried. "Sara, why are you home early? Is everything ok?"

"Ya, everything's fine." She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and she let out a loud sob. Gil went over to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

Sara quickly described what happened between her and Ecklie. Grissom was raging on the inside but stayed calm for Sara. Sara yawned and Gil looked at her. "Sara, you should go to bed, you seem tired."

"Ya, I am."

"I'll wake you in time for dinner."

"Ok." Sara went upstairs and went to sleep.

Gil made sure she was asleep and went out side and dialed Ecklie's phone number. "Ecklie."

"Ecklie, what the hell are you thinking?" Gil screamed into the phone.

"Gil, why are you calling?"

"You know damn why, Conrad."  
"I'm sorry but I don't have any clue what you are talking about."

"You fucking asshole. Do you like making Sara cry?"

"Oh, if you are talking about earlier today, I think Sara must have told you wrong-"

"No I don't think so. Why would you try to upset anyone, let alone a pregnant woman?"

"Gil, you need to calm down."

"No I don't. You need to apologize to Sara. You better get your fucking words strait next time you talk to her you bastard."

"Gil, that is no way to talk to your boss. Be here tomorrow before shift with Sara. I'm calling the sheriff and we will have a meeting. You can bet your ass that after this phone call you will be fired." Ecklie hung up.

Gil slammed his phone shut and went inside and started dinner.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The next day Gil and Sara walked into the lab together before shift and went to Ecklie's office. Gil knocked on the door. "Come in." they heard Ecklie say. They entered the office. "Gil, Sara, nice to see you." Ecklie faked a smile.

"Hello, Gil, Sara." The sheriff said.

"Sheriff, so nice to see you again." Gil said and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you too. Sara, how have you been? And if I may add, congratulations."

"Thank you, and I've been fine."

"Good. Now if we could get this meeting on the road, we can sort everything out."

"Please, sit down." Ecklie said, taking a seat himself.

Gil and Sara sat down on the couch. "Conrad has kept me up to date with you two. And he also told me about the suspension and the fight." The Sheriff looked at them. "Do you want to tell me about what happened?"

"With the fight or the suspension?" Gil asked.

"Start with the suspension."

"I was suspended for having a relationship with a subordinate. When I refused to fire her I was suspended."

"Why didn't you fire her?"

"Why would I?" The sheriff looked at him. "She is one of my best CSIs. She has the highest solve rate in the lab."

"So you weren't playing favorites by not firing her."

"No, I did what was best for the lab."

"What about the fight, Sara?"

"I was working in the print lab when Ecklie came in and he asked how Gil was."

"This was the same day as the suspension?"

"Yes, this all happened yesterday." He nodded for her to continue. "Well, he provoked me into yelling at him."

"That isn't what Conrad said."

"It's the truth." She explained the rest of the fight.

"And what about the phone call?"

"Phone call?" Sara asked.

"Gil, I think you can handle that." The Sheriff said.

"Right. Well, Sara came home and she was upset."

"Define upset."

"She was crying." He nodded. "I was mad so I called, Ecklie. I know I shouldn't have but I was only thinking of Sara. Well, I called him and I cussed him out and told him he had to apologize to Sara."

"Did he?"

"No."

"That isn't the point, Sheriff." Ecklie cut in. "He was being insubordinate."

"Let him finish." The Sheriff reprimanded him.

"I am sure I was way out of line when I called him and the things I said were not needed, I was just angry and didn't control my anger."

"I understand. I would be mad to if Ecklie mad my wife cry." Ecklie looked at the sheriff. "I agree it was bad judgment but I can't be a hypocrite." The sheriff turned to Ecklie. "And you never told me that you started the fight. Or the reason Gil didn't fire Sara."

"Well, I didn't...think-" Ecklie stammered.

"No, you didn't." The Sheriff cut in. "I don't agree with you and your arrangement to fire Gil and/ or Sara."

"Well, I was-"

"I think we can reach an agreement so that this little relationship doesn't get in the way."

"Thank you." Gil said to the Sheriff.

"Wait, we need to come to an agreement. While on shift you may not have your relationship affect either of you. No PDA at work. Gil, you may not leave your duties if Sara becomes sick with morning sickness, because I have heard that has been happening. I understand if you have to send her home but you can not accompany her. And I hear that you are going to some maternal classes?"

"Yes," Sara answered.

"If these are going to affect the work schedule frequently then, Gil, you can not leave work every week to go to these. And simple enough, no favorites. And if any more problems arise then I will be talking with you. We might have to make new rules as we go. That's all I have to say. Anyone need to add anything?"

"Am I still suspended?" Gil asked.

"Oh right, no your punishment has been lifted." He looked down at his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He stood up. "Oh and again, congratulations." He left.

Ecklie glared at the couple. "Bye, Conrad." Gil and Sara stood and headed to the break room because shift started in twenty minutes.

TBC!

Please Review!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and YA! I saved Gil and Sara!


	16. Gil Over Cooper

My GSR Story

Chapter 16- Gil Over Cooper

A/N: I am so so so sorry about the wait! I have been working on my other stories. I will try to update this one again soon.

(Two Weeks Later)

Gil and Sara had the day off together, and he was finally able to have sex. They were going out to dinner at a restaurant thirty minutes outside of Vegas. When they were ready to go they headed out to the car. It was a nice sunny day with not to many clouds so they didn't think about having to bring a jacket. But once they left the city the clouds came in and it had started to rain. Not just rain, but pour.

They drove for a couple more miles until the car started to slow down and Gil pulled the car over. He was trying to see what was wrong and was checking his gauges when he noticed they were out of gas. He had forgotten to fill it yesterday after work. He put his head on the steering wheel, disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I forgot to get gas." He opened the door. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go find a gas station or we could be stuck out her all night."

"Not in this weather. You don't even have a jacket."

"What else are we going to do?"

"Call a tow truck." She handed him her cell phone. "Here, use my phone."

He picked up the phone and dialed 411 for a tow truck. Once he contacted the tow company he gave them their location and hung up. He sighed and looked at Sara. "It's going to take a couple, they have a lot of trouble getting out in this weather, and they have other people who need help. I'm sorry I ruined our date."

"It's not your fault." She leaned over the center counsel and kissed him. He turned and kissed her back. He brought his hands up and held her face to him while he continued to kiss her. Sara pulled back panting. "God, Gil I want you right now."

"We can't leave the car, Sara."

"Who said anything about leaving the car?" she smiled sinisterly. "Good thing we have the Denali tonight."

"Now I'm glad my car is in the shop this week." He smiled.

She climbed into the back seat and he followed her back. She wasted no time pulling her shirt off and pulling him on top of her. He was nervous about being on top because this was their first time having sex while you could tell she was pregnant. Because of this he stopped and pulled back. She leaned up following him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Oh my god, Gil." She pulled him down with her. "You won't hurt it."

"It's the thought-"

"Just don't think about it." He got up and she was about to say something when she noticed he was only freeing himself of his shirt. He came down and kissed her. He moved to her neck and to her breasts. He unclipped it in the front and continued liking and kissing.

She couldn't wait anymore. She undid his belt and ripped his pants off with his boxers. He undid her pants and pulled them down taking her panties with them. Gil plunged into her and they both moaned with the pleasure. Their screams bounced off the walls of the car. It's been so long since Sara felt this good. He continued to slide in and out of her in a fast pace and she could barley keep up. She screamed loudly as she climaxed and it was soon followed by a climax of his own. Their breathing was hectic as they tried to calm down.

Their breathing slowed down as the door opened next to their head. They looked up and saw a police man standing in front of them. "Would you two step out of the car please?"

"Sure," Gil looked around the floor at their clothes. "Let us get some clothes on first?" The officer closed the door half way to give them some privacy. They slipped on their clothes in silence then walked out side. The rain had slowed to a light sprinkle. "Let me explain," Gil started, "It was raining and we ran out of gas so we pulled over and-"

He was cut off, "License and registration." The cop demanded. Sara retrieved them and handed them to the officer, Gil also handed his ID to him. He looked over their badges and smiled as he looked at Sara. "Sara Sidle?" he sounded exited. "It's me, Cooper. Cooper Smith."

"Cooper, hey." She faked excitement.

"You know him?" Gil asked.

"Ya, we went to college together"

"Actually we dated for two years." Cooper corrected."

"Wow, what happened?" She wished Gil didn't ask that.

"I found her sleeping with this guy that gave a seminar at the college." Grissom's eyes bugged out. "Gilbert Grissom, that was you with Sara."

Gil played back the whole thing in his mind. 'He had given a seminar at the college about forensics and Sara came up to talk to him about being a CSI. They went out for coffee and somehow ended up in her dorm, on her floor, having sex. Copper came in and Sara freaked out. That was when Copper left and Gil left his business card on her desk. He told her that they should forget about what happened between them and to call him if she needed help getting a job.'

"I am so sorry, Cooper. I never meant to hurt you." Sara explained.

"Have you two been together for nine years now?"

"No, we went our separate ways until seven years ago when he gave me a job at Vegas' crime lab. We actually only started dating five months ago."

"Aren't you way to young for him?"

"Hey, I love him and age doesn't matter!" She yelled.

"Sara, calm down." Gil put his hands on her shoulders to help her relax but also to hold her back if she decided to attack her ex. "I'm sorry, she can't control her mood swings."

"She's pregnant?" he was shocked. He handed them their papers and badges back. "You should be on your way before the storm comes back. All the main roads are closed but there is a motel just up the road." He pointed in the direction.

"We don't have any gas." Gil said.

"Oh, well I guess I could give you a ride to the motel. We can have your car towed there."

"Ok." Gil turned to check if the tow truck was somehow magically there but it wasn't. He sighed and helped Sara into the back of the cruiser. It was the longest and most awkward ten minute drive of their lives.

Once there they thanked him for the ride. "No problem, your car will be here by morning." Cooper left and they checked into the motel.

They got into their small room and sat on the bed. "Gil, how could you forget Cooper?" you almost died when he walked in on us."

"I don't know."

"Did you forget about that night?"

"No," he chuckled. "I could never forget." He smiled at the memory. "I guess I just blocked out the part with Cooper. Besides, how could I ever forget that night, it was the night I fell in love with you."

"Do you think we would still be together if we went out again after that night?"

"Absolutely. I don't know if we would be where we are in our lives right now, but we would still be in love." She smiled at his answer. "We should get some sleep while we can. I'll call everyone tomorrow and tell them we're stuck so we won't be in next shift. I'll go get gas tomorrow also."

They stripped into their underwear and got cozy under the covers. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Gil." She leaned up and kissed him. They turned off the lights and fell asleep.

TBC!

Please review! Send the holiday cheer in a comment!


	17. What Are You Doing Here

My GSR Story

Chapter 17- What are you doing here?

A/N: If you can see below I added a clock of Sara's pregnancy to keep track of where she is. I have been getting lost so I thought that maybe the readers were too. Tell me if it is a good idea. Hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I asked for CSI but I didn't get it. tear

Pregnancy: 3 months 2 weeks

Gil is in the bedroom and Sara is in the kitchen finishing up her breakfast. Sara is about to put the spoon full of yogurt and oats in her mouth when she hears the door bell. "I got it!" She shouted into the house so Gil could hear her. She put her spoon back down in the bowl and wiped her hands clean. She went to the door expecting one of her neighbors to be there asking for something. When she opened the door she froze. "Michael?" Her brother stood in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my sister."

"Hun, how is it?" Gil called from the bedroom.

"It's no one." She called back. She turned back to Michael. "You have to go. You shouldn't be here." She tried to shut the door but he stopped it with his foot. He opened it back up and came in the house.

"That's no way to treat your brother."

Gil came downstairs and walked over to greet their guest. "Who is this?" he asked, knowing that she knew him somehow.

"He's no one. He was just leaving." She answered.

"You're the bastard who's been banging my sister!" Michael had an evil tone in his voice.

"So you're Sara's brother." He looked up and down Michaels form. He was skinny but well muscled. Gil could tell that he was a druggy and that he was probably high right now. He knew he could take him easily.

"Gil, don't bother. He's leaving." Sara knew that he was thinking of starting a fight.

"No, I want to talk to him." He glared at Michael. He lightly pushed Sara back behind him to let Michael pass. He shut the door behind him.

Michael turned to face Gil. "Where do you get off getting my sister pregnant?"

"I'll answer that when you tell me where you get off beating her up." He spoke louder than necessary.

"Are _you_ telling _me_ off?" he asked in disbelief.

"Ya, I guess I am."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Gil, please stop. You don't need to do this." She pleaded.

"Sara, no. I need to do this."

"Please…"

"Shut up!" Michael interrupted. "You should respect your boyfriend, even if he is an asshole."

"Don't talk to her like that."

"Why not? She's just a woman. And my sister at that. I'll talk to her any way I please." Gil's anger rose. "She doesn't deserve any better. No wonder she's with you." He smirked.

"Shut up." He warned.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Do you want to take this outside?"

"Why take it outside?" Michael threw a punch at Gil, landing it to his jaw. At first he was shock by the punch but then he just got angrier. Gil grabbed Michael's jacket collar and threw a punch of his own into his face. Then another, landing in his gut. His last punch slammed Michael into the closed door and Gil let go of him. Michael lunged forward, bringing both men to the floor.

"Stop this!" Sara yelled but it fell on deaf ears.

Gil took control and was on top of Michael. He brought his fists down repeatedly on Michael's face. After several more hits Michael finally threw Gil off of him. He stood and kicked Gil in the gut before he could get up. Gil fell back to the floor gasping for breath. He went in for another kick, landing it on Gil's side. Gil grabbed his Michael's foot tripped him. He hit his face flat on the floor.

"Please! Stop!" Sara sobbed out. This time Gil heard her. He felt bad for making her cry.

Gil stood up and picked Michael up by the back of his jacket and put him on his feet. He pulled him towards the door, not letting go of his jacket, and opened the door. he shoved him out of the house so hard he landed on his ass.

"Take that as a warning." Gil sneered. "Next time I see you, you'll end up in the emergency room."

"I'd like to see you try, old man." Gil slammed the door trying to hold his anger in and not go outside to finish the job.

He turned away from the door and saw Sara curled up in the corner of the couch crying. He walked slowly over to her and sat down next to her. He felt that it was more important to take care of her than to take care of his wounds. She stood up off the couch still crying. "What the hell were you thinking?" she tried to be strong but her voice quivered as she spoke.

He stood in front of her. "Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Like hell you are!" she shouted. "Don't lie to me."

"Sara." He leaned down to kiss her and she slapped his face, hard. The noise of her hand on his cheek echoed throughout the now quiet house. Out of all the pain he has gone through today, this was the worst. He had upset the very person he lived for all because of what? Anger? Testosterone? He brought his hand up to cup his cheek.

A tear slipped down her cheek. She stepped back, away from Gil. She looked in his eyes and saw the build up of tears in his eyes. The silence seemed to kill him more. She shook her head and ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her. The slamming door made Gil flinch. He knew she needed time, _but how much?_ He asked himself.

He went into the downstairs bathroom and turned on the light. He saw his beaten face. His nose was bleeding through one nostril. His lip had a cut running down the middle of it. He could imagine the imprint of Sara's hand on his cheek, but it wasn't really there. He washed the blood off his face and spit in the sink.

He could hear Sara crying upstairs but he knew that he was the reason to make her cry and that she didn't want to be anywhere near him. After one more look in the mirror he left and walked slowly down the hallway towards the living room. He noticed the small blood smear on the ground from where he fell and there was another one where Michael's face hit the ground when he tripped him.  
He walked into the kitchen for paper towels and cleaner. He knelt down before the stain and started to scrub. Not too much longer it was all cleaned up and he walked back to the kitchen to throw away the trash. He looked onto the counter and noticed Sara's half eaten food on the counter.

He cleaned up the old food and started making her some real breakfast. He fixed her pancakes, eggs, and some fresh fruit. He poured her some orange juice and water and put it all on a tray. He walked carefully up the stairs and knocked on the door with his foot. "What?" She asked through the closed door

"I made you breakfast. I thought that you might still be hungry since you didn't finish yours." There was silence. "It's pancakes, your favorite. I even have eggs and fresh fruit." Again silence. "I also got you water and orange juice, since I don't know what you're in the mood for anymore because you are always having cravings. If you want I can go down to the store and buy you some of that cranberry juice you like so much." He tried.

She walked over to the door and opened it just enough to stick her head through. "I'm still mad at you."

"I'm ok with that, I understand. But you should eat."

She opened the door so he could get through. "Just put it on the dresser."

He did as instructed and turned to her. "Anything else?" he asked seriously.

"Get out," she said in a low voice. He wasn't expecting that but he simply nodded and left.

He could hear her getting the food and sighed. _What have I done?_ He asked himself.

TBC!

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I have started softball and don't get home until 6:30 now. Then I have homework and by the time I can write it's so late and I don't get much done. I'm trying to get it done on the weekends but I work so I usually can't write all day. I promise to try and work harder at getting more written and posted!


	18. Catherine, Always There to Help

My GSR Story

My GSR Story

Chapter 18- Catherine, Always There to Help

A/N: Well, long time no see. Hope you like it! And OMG! The last episode!

Pregnancy: 3 months 2 weeks

The next day at work Gil came in alone. Although Catherine only saw his back she noticed this, but also noticed he wasn't in a good mood and decided that he and Sara must have had a fight and they just needed some time. Nothing she said would make it better for them. Catherine left before assignments to get to her scene from the day before.

Grissom grabbed the assignments and went to the break room. "Damn, Griss." Greg said. "What did you do to your face?"

Gil rubbed his jaw where a bruise was and touched his lip whit his finger where the cut was. "Nothing." He dropped his hand and gave Greg a look that said 'I dare you to say another word.' "Warrick, Nick, you two have a DB, found in his car, shot in the head." He threw the paper on the table letting the two fight over who got it. "Greg, paper work."

"Oh man." He groaned.

"Catherine is out on her case and if she needs help you will be free to help her."

"Thanks, Boss man."

"What about you?" Nick asked.

"I'll be in my office." He turned and left.

About an hour after shift ended Catherine made her way into the lab. It was a long shift for her. She hadn't been back to the lab all night and was glad that she could finally go home. She walked passed Grissom's office and stopped. Te glass in the middle of his door was shattered and a janitor was taking the remaining pieces off of it. A paramedic was bandaging Grissom's hand inside of his office.

Catherine walked in and watched from the door way as the paramedic packed up. "We should get you to the hospital and get that stitched up. Come with me and I can take you there now."

"It's ok, I can take him." Gil and the paramedic looked up, just noticing her presence.

"I'll call ahead and when you get there tell them my name and they'll know what to do." He left the two coworkers alone.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, your door is broken and you need stitches. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"I lost my temper and a punched the door. Stupidly I hit the glass."

"What about your face?"

"That didn't come from this."

"Come on we should get going to the hospital." She led him to her car and once they were on their way and Gil had no where to escape to she asked, "Why were you mad?"

"What?"

"When you hit the door, why were you mad?"

"I might as well just tell you." She nodded in agreement. "Sara and I had a fight."

"You two will make up."

"I'm not so sure."

"Come on, it'll all work out."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Pregnancy: 3 months 3 weeks

"Gil, you look awful." Catherine shut the door behind her and walked into his office. Gil sat up on his couch and looked at her as she sat next to him.

"How am I supposed to look, Cath?" he said between clenched teeth. "Energetic? Well rested? You would look like this too if _you_ spent the last seven days pretending to sleep on a sorry excuse of a couch."

"What happened to make Sara so mad at you? I mean, when I was with Eddie we had our share of fights, especially when I was pregnant with Lindsey, but they didn't last for a whole week."

"It's nothing."

"Bull crap. You told me that last week, now I want an answer." He looked down at the floor. "What did you do?"  
"Why is it automatically my fault?! It's probably just her hormones." He added.

"GIL!" _Why is he so stubborn?_

"I…I beat u her brother."

"What? Why, how, when? Is that why your face was bruised?"

"Yes. Last week he was over at our house and we got in a fight because he beat Sara up." Her face softened.

"Is that what happened to her?"

"Ya." He sighed.

"I don't know what to say but, just keep waiting it out. She'll come around. She knows that you did it for her. But if she doesn't come around, I'll talk to her." He nodded.

"If you don't mind, I need a nap so can you come get me if I'm not awake in an hour."

"Sure."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "And thanks for helping, and I think it would help if you talked to Sara."

"I'll call her before I wake you."

She walked out the door and he laid back down. He shut his eye and finally fell asleep.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

When Gil got home Sara rushed into his arms. "I'm sorry. Catherine called and explained it all. She even told me about your door and your hand. I'm sorry I wasn't there to take you to the hospital. I should have been a better girlfriend." She brought his hand up and kissed it.

"Feels better already."

"Don't joke. You can yell at me. I was being stupid. I knew you were doing it for me; I just didn't want you hurt. Then after the fight I was so mad that you didn't listen to me that I couldn't think. These hormones control me and I hate it. I don't hate you. I love you."

"I love you too. And I don't want to yell at you. I should have listened. It was my stupid man brain thinking."

"You should just listen to me and you won't have to worry about if it is right or wrong."

"Ok."

"Now that that is settled," Sara started up the stairs and Gil followed.

TBC!


End file.
